Porkbelly
Porkbelly is the fictional city where the Test Family resides. They have many people, and many buildings, corner stores and Johnny's two favorites, the video game store and a candy store. It has a day care, as seen in Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy 2. It has a preschool, as seen in Coming to a Johnny Near You. There is Porkbelly Jr. High, where Johnny, Bumper and Sissy go to school. And there is the Mega Institute of Technology (M.I.T.), where Susan and Mary go. Porkbelly has an amusement park, a museum, and a zoo. Porkbelly also has a city hall, a dynamite storage facility, and a war head quarters which may home the General and Mr. Black and Mr. White. The lake, the community pool, and Clammy Beach is where people go to cool off when it gets too hot. Hank Anchorman is the news reporter for Porkbelly News. There are even stadiums, and other recreational facilities.The city has a questionable economy (due to many people wanting to leave uring a disaster), a balanced education system, good health care, a structured government, and a firm law enforcement system. Government The Porkbelly government is pretty much the same as the government in the United States, except there is a system in which every school day, a person drives across the town to make sure kids are not skipping school, and who sends them back to school for doing so. In the episode, "Johnny Test in Outer Space", Porkbelly is mentioned to have a president, so it would be a republic, and a mayor is seen in several episodes. So it is unknown if Porkbelly is a city or country. But, on the other hand, Porkbelly could be the name of the country which the city was probably named after. Despite this, it seems to be in the same part of the world as the US, so the time it was mentioned as having a president may have been a mistake. Crime Porkbelly has its fair share of criminals such as Wacko, Bling-Bling Boy, the Beekeeper, Mr. Mittens, the Brain Freezer, and Zizrar the Mole King. The Porkbelly Police Department is a reasonably fair organization, despite arresting citizens for no real reason whatsoever, and has been known to stop Johnny and Dukey from continuing their Go Kart Race. Military/Defense Besides the Porkbelly Police Department, there is a war headquarters. The war headquarters is where the general and agents Mr. Black & White discuss disasters and wars. The military isn't very well because when there is a problem or disaster (usually caused by the Test Kids), they cannot stop it, the Test Kids always seem to manage. The millitary also isn't very well becasue Mr. Black and Mr. White have to "borrow" inventions from Susan and Mary Test. But they do have a lot of weapons such as tanks, guns, lasers, etc. Health The well-being of an average Porkbelly citizen is unknown, but Porkbelly has a few hospitals and health centers. Education *Porkbelly Jr. High A middle school where most of the subjects are taught by Mr. Henry Teacherman. There is also an unknown principle who appeared in Johnny Applesauce. *Mega Institute of Technology (M.I.T.) A community college that Susan and Mary, along with other college students go to. The professor is Professor Slopsink. Susan and Mary got in because their intelligence surpasses other college students and teens their own age. *Unknown Preschool A preschool that first appeared in Coming to a Johnny Near You. Not much is known about it except Speed McCool has to fight them off along with parole officers, and ninjas. *Unknown Day Care This day care is first seen in Johnny vs Bling-Bling Boy 2, when Johnny and Bling-Bling become toddlers and battle each other with toys such as stuffed animals and legos. There is an unamed woman teacher who runs the place. There is play time, nap time, and snack time. Where is Porkbelly? It is unknown where Porkbelly is. There is a beach by the ocean where someone can surf all the the way to Australia, so Porkbelly might be by the Pacific Ocean. It is certainly near the United States, as it borders Canada. Category:Locations